


Mi propio infierno

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Todos sabían que él era un hijo de puta con las personas... incluso con Harry Potter.One-shot
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Mi propio infierno

No tenía idea como fue a caer en aquél estado tan deplorable. Tuvo todo y lo perdió. Ocultó de todos, lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida, para que nadie se lo arrebatara, sin darse cuenta que el mismo lo estaba alejando. Algo completamente irónico.

Todo comenzó como típico cuento cliché de hadas y amor verdadero, donde después de la tormenta viene la tan aclamada calma y felicidad. Pero su amor no era bien visto ante la sociedad mágica, por lo cuál mantuvieron su relación a escondidas de todos, con el acuerdo de que cada quién tendría una esposa, e inclusive hijos, de ser necesario. Dándole vergüenza los sentimientos que le invadían por Harry, optó por lo mas sencillo y no luchar por su amor; como el gran hijo de puta que siempre fue. 

No se medía cuando se trataba de juzgar a los amigos de Potter, agrediéndoles cuando trataban de alejar a su amor de su lado. Y ni las más dulces palabras de Harry lo iban hacer callar y dejar de despotricar en su contra. Ellos no se iban a interponer en sus planes; él iba a poseer en todos los sentidos a ese dulce chico, que era capaz de perdonar incluso hasta el más culpable, tal como lo hizo con su persona.

¿Quién no querría al salvador del mundo cómo esposo? Había miles de chicas que hubiese podido escoger, miles de brujas muy hermosas, pero... se tuvo que meter con la maldita comadreja de Ginebra Weasley. La muy desgraciada siempre supo que él gustaba de Potter, y siempre que tenía posibilidad, le restregaba en la cara lo que ella podía tener sin necesidad de esconderse; y sólo eso bastó para que el monstruo que residía en él, despertara más que enfurecido. La ansiedad le carcomía el alma y la necesidad de sentirse amado iba en aumento cada instante más, al grado de no querer soltar al chico de ojos verdes jamás. 

Cuándo se enteró que sería padre, las cosas no mejoraron. Astoria Greengrass quedó embarazada, pese a que se había estado cuidando con las mejores pócimas y hechizos de protección, la desgraciada quedó preñada, y justo ahora contaba con tres meses. Cuando se lo contó a Harry, esperó que le gritara, incluso que lo golpeara, pero éste tan sólo le abrazó ,y susurró lo que más temía en la vida, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta:

Él también sería padre.

Cegado por la ira, por primera vez en la vida, lo golpeó, tumbándolo al suelo. Tan solo verlo allí tirado, tan derrotado, le entraban tremendas ganas de patearlo, de... pero cuándo sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron con gruesas lágrimas, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cayó de rodillas y lo abrazó fuertemente, susurrando palabras de perdón y arrepentimiento, pensando que en cualquier momento éste se desvanecería de entre sus brazos; sin embargo, su Harry le correspondió el abrazo, perdonando todo en el acto.

Quizá allí hubiese sido perfecto que terminara su enferma relación, pero ambos se aferraron a lo imposible; creyendo fielmente que podrían superar todo obstáculo juntos, sin saber que eso sólo fue la punta del iceberg.

Los meses pasaron y los problemas aumentaron, al igual que la desconfianza, pues Harry ya no se reunía con él tan seguido, como anteriormente lo hacía. Creía que Harry sólo buscaba excusas para no estar juntos, sin enterarse que su "amor" le comenzaba a dar miedo estar a su lado. 

El primer mes de nacido de su primogénito llegó, y junto a ello, la noticia de la chica Weasley entró en labor de parto. Harry estaba rebosando de alegría, al grado de olvidar presentarse a la cena de su aniversario. No podía creerlo, no entendió porque su Harry olvidó algo tan importante, con un motivo tan insignificante, un hecho que no valía la pena. Y se lo reprochó. Aunque se arrepintió casi de inmediato; Harry... su Harry, le pidió que cortaran esa insana relación. Y no, él, Draco Lucius Malfoy nunca lo iba a permitir, porque Harry Potter era solo suyo, pero no sé rebajaría a rogar, oh no, eso no iba con él, y todos eran conscientes de ello, él iba a esperar pacientemente, pues tarde o temprano Harry regresaría rogándole por otra oportunidad, y con gusto se la daría, no sin antes hacerlo pagar, claro.

Tres años pasaron, la familia de Astoria corrió a Draco, firmando así su divorcio, y se le era negado ver a su propio hijo, Scorpius, por maltrato e infidelidad a la familia. Por ello, Lucius Malfoy, orgulloso sangre pura, no permitió que tal desfachatez arruinara la poca reputación que había logrado conseguir en esos años después de la guerra, además de que para un Malfoy la infidelidad era la expulsión total de la familia. Pero a él no le importó ni un poco, porqué la noticia de que Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, se estaba divorciando, le llenó de jubilo y esperanza, de que una vez más tendría a su querido Harry a su lado, como siempre debía ser.

Los manifestantes defensores de las relaciones entre el mismo género, fue en aumento, logrando que en algún punto del camino, dejó de ser mal visto ante la sociedad (aunque muchos magos y brujas no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero ahora no podían "expresarse libremente", porque era penado agredir a la comunidad LGBT mágica).

**_HARRY_ ** **_POTTER_ ** **_DECIDIÓ DEJAR DE VIVIR EN EL CLÓSET..._ **

Harry Potter se ha declarado gay _ante la comunidad mágica, rebelando así mismo la verdadera razón de su divorcio. Siempre fue un personaje activo en las manifestaciones, con su glorioso lema de que todos merecen amar a quien quiera. Ahora es uno de los hombres LGBT más codiciados, gracias a su recién divorcio con Ginebra Weasley, quién reveló que ella siempre estuvo al tanto de la situación, y ayudó en todo momento al que, hasta hace unos meses, era su esposo, lo cuál ha enternecido a todos_...

Dejó de leer _"El profeta"_. Esta era su gran oportunidad; y con confianza renovada, fue a esperarlo al Ministerio de magia, sabiendo que tarde o temprano saldría del departamento de aurores. Después de un par de horas, lo vio salir con su hermoso uniforme, el cuál le sentaba de maravilla; sonrió esperando ser correspondido, pero él sonrió a dirección contraria de dónde estaba parado y salió corriendo a los brazos de alguien más.

  
Cédric Diggory. Nunca en su vida deseó tanto que alguien estuviera muerto. Ojalá Harry no lo hubiese rescatado en el cementerio en su cuarto año.

Esa noche bebió como nunca pensó que lo haría, mientras investigaba eventos importantes en las que estuvo involucrado Potter, y como si el destino le estuviese ayudando, encontró su nueva dirección. Tomó la última botella que le quedaba de whisky de fuego, se dirigió a su automóvil y lo puso en marcha hacia la casa de Harry.

De nuevo serían sólo ellos dos.

No supo en qué momento llegó, ni como lo logro, pero estaba allí, tocando con desesperación la puerta. Sabía que Potter era un confiado de lo peor, y su ingenuidad le costaría muy caro.

En cuanto Harry abrió la puerta, Malfoy lanzó un _Petrificus_ _totalus_ _,_ le quitó su varita, y lo obligó a beber una poción que iba a restringir su magia por un par de horas. Lo subió a su auto, y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo fijo.

Su mirada estaba pérdida, dando largos tragos de licor a ratos, perdiendo cada vez más el control de sus sentidos. Decidió quitarle el hechizo a Harry, quién en cuanto sintió la movilidad de su cuerpo, intento hacer hechizos no verbales, notando que no fluía nada a través de él, por lo mismo decidió guiarse por la fuerza bruta, lanzándose a Malfoy para golpearlo, provocando que Draco soltara el volante, y el auto que iba a su máxima velocidad, perdiera el control, volcándose a un barranco.

_**"Con el latido de tus golpes y tus gritos, quiero olv** _ _**idar..."** _

Cuando recuperó los sentidos, sintió un dolor de vacío absoluto en todo su cuerpo, y no se debía sólo por los huesos rotos que seguramente tenía, sino por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: el cuerpo inerte de Harry... su Harry.

_"_ _**Voy cayendo lento mis ojos creo que no volverán a ver la luz, camino entre sombras, buscando la forma de llegar, donde estás tú..."** _

Lloró a todo pulmón, sin importarle como estaba siendo tratado por los aurores, ni el dolor que irradiaba todo su cuerpo. Porqué se merecía eso y más. Porqué mató lo que supuestamente amaba y más valorab en la vida. Sanaron sus huesos, y dado que absolutamente todo estaba en su contra (aunque no planeaba defenderse en absoluto), fue sentenciado a estar de por vida en Azkaban.

Si tan sólo hubiera terminado de leer la nota en el periódico, se hubiera preparado mentalmente, y no hubiese tenido un final tan trágico.

... _además,_ _Ginny_ _ahora a alentado a Harry Potter para anunciar su matrimonio con Cédric_ _Diggory_ _, otro defensor importante, con quién ya llevaba dos años de relación. Aún así, hombres de la comunidad LGBT tiene esperanzas de que el salvador del mundo les de una oportunidad._

_**"Estoy viviendo en mi propio infierno, que es este lugar, donde tú no estás"** _

Pero si Harry no era suyo, no iba a ser de nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado esta locura mía que escribí en una noche de insomnio. La realidad es que la trama iba a ser totalmente distinta, pero salió esto y no sé por qué xd
> 
> Por cierto, este One-shot fue inspirado en la canción "Mi propio infierno -Nana pancha"
> 
> Escuchenla, está padre.


End file.
